


Rough

by immistersaturn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistersaturn/pseuds/immistersaturn
Summary: Just an average night in Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom.





	Rough

Sasuke whimpered loudly as Naruto pounded away at his battered boy cunt, the blond happily grasping him by the hips and fucking him doggy style, shoving his face into the pillow with each thrust. Naruto's thick, long dick stretched Sasuke's fuck hole wide, and cum pushed out along the sides of his cock from the load he had dumped in him an hour earlier. 

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke squeezed down on his cock, the boy in question not doing it of his own volition, but his entrance instead twitching because of the erratic pounding it was taking. Sasuke clawed at the pillow, whining into it as Naruto hammered into him like a warm fucktoy. He already felt bloated with Naruto's cum, and his fuck hole and mouth were sore from earlier sessions.

Sasuke squirmed as his sore hole started to ache more as Naruto's speed picked up, and the blonde hooked his legs around Sasuke's to keep him from moving around too much. He didn't want his fuck doll interrupting the good dicking he was giving him.

"Fuck, Sasuke, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto panted, balls slapping against Sasuke's ass as he pounded into him at a fast rate, throbbing cock thrusting into that delicious hole again and again.

"Wait, Naruto, no-"

Sasuke began to struggle, not wanting to be filled with his boyfriend's cum again. Sasuke didn't use their safe word, though, so Naruto simply held onto his hips harder as his balls throbbed and he grunted, "Stop moving, just fucking take it!"

And so Sasuke did nothing but moan miserably into the pillow as Naruto thrust into him to the hilt and that thick cock began spurting hot dick cream into him. Sasuke cursed as his stomach expanded just the slightest bit from the sheer volume of Naruto's sticky cum, grunting as the blonde in question began thrusting a little bit so Sasuke's ass would milk his dick for all it was worth.


End file.
